Oh My Goodness
by hopemeaceon
Summary: Toshiro and Karin have been dating secretly for two weeks. Put Ichigo in the loop and this is what you get. Rated M for language to be safe.


**This was supposed to be a part of my Past All Problems series but I discovered a better way to take that one while on a a long trip to a bowling tournament, so this chapter became a one-shot. The start of it is similar to chapter 3, but it does end differently. NOTE: I dont own Bleach or its characters and if you cant understand Karin, saying it outloud will help.  
**

**

* * *

**

It was official. Karin and I had been dating secretly for the past two weeks with only her sister Yuzu knowing about our relationship. Anyone else we knew could hurt us physically (Ichigo, Matsumoto's hugs) or our pride (Isshin, Matsumoto) so we felt it would be best to keep it under wraps. I was currently taking her back home after we met in the park because a Hollow appeared. Karin, who practically lived there, was first on the scene with me there quickly after because I was her substitute soul reaper trainer because Urahara was 'too busy.' I was walking right next to her, debating on whether I should kiss her goodnight or not. She looked at me expectantly for a moment, making get lost in those dark onyx eyes, but then I remembered why I had hesitated so far. Ichigo was coming home today after a weekend trip with his friends. Speak of the devil, he opened the door like a ticked-off reined father when we were a whole block away from the house. He wasn't too happy that I was spending more time with his sister, but since she declared it was simply soccer and shinigami related business he had no choice but to accept it until he had any further evidence to incriminate/murder me.

"Oh, it's my darling child, coming home to see her beautiful and loving father!" Isshin's foot extended while we entered the house, which Ichigo easily ducked out of the way from. Karin, no longer behind Ichigo, acted a second too late and was slammed into the wall. The only reason I didn't have a moment to process what had happened right in front of me was because Ichigo pounced onto his father and started yelling at Isshin. Feet slid on the wooden floor, revealing Yuzu with a first aid kit to use on her twin. My captain instincts kicked in and I followed Yuzu over to Karin to see her in a daze, shock actually, that she couldn't dodge in time.

"Hitsugaya-san," Yuzu called to me, "Can you help me get my sister to the couch?"

"Sure," I responded. "Come on," I urged to Karin while putting her arm around my neck to help her out of her sitting position. after setting her down, I let Yuzu through to check her nose; it was starting to bleed.

"Wha...wha just happened?" she stuttered out of her mouth.

"Oh my loving daughter, I am so sorry to have hit you like that!" Her father yelled while coming around the couch. "If I would have known that you were so deep in thought over the young courteous man who walked you home, I never would have come at you like that. It makes you seem so boyish when I do that!"

"Yes, because I'm a princess ortside this house." Karin (with an official broken nose) muttered back to him. "Behsides, yoo know Toshiro, hes been her before."

"Well of course he has! I would never forget the face of a young man who finds my daughter so iresistable that he feels the needs to kiss my daughter outside my doorstep after dropping her off!"

"WHAT?" was yelled by Karin and myself, a number I found to be surprisingly low. The explanation came immediately when Yuzu looked at her father and complained.

"Dad, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

Karin interrupted, "Yuzu, how ded ou fend out?" Her nose, now with a bandage over the top, made it difficult for her to talk correctly.

"I saw it through the window when I was coming home from the store." Duh, I felt dumb. anyone inside the house could see us kiss if the curtains were wide open. So much for secrecy for this relationship.

"Yeah," Ichigo emphasized my thoughts. "A slobbery, intimate kiss in front of a wide open window with my little sister!" So this was my fault?

"Kurosaki!" I screamed like I did whenever Matsumoto acted up. "It was a mutual, not me raping her which is what you're making it sound like."

"Yaah!" agreed Karin. "Eh wanted ta kiss Toshiro, so eh did. Ya can't yell at hem pher that. Behsides, yoo got yer first kiss a year before eh did from tha one gurl at school that was convinced yoo were her soulmate because she swooned over evratime yoo scowled."

'What' was the only word that could cross my mind. The same look was on Ichigo's as mine.

"Oreehime and Tatsuki tald meh." she explained. "Eh was playing soccer on a fhree day and Orihehme wes walkin around trying to figoor out how ta come ta terms about et while Tatsuki was stoppin heir from walking ento anything. Eh got the role storeh from them."

Oh.

At least I could hold this over his head.

"But that's different, it wasn't this kind of crush and he's a shinigami!"

"But," I rebuttled, "nothing. She's helf shinigami herself and you know damn well if you didn't lose your powers you were going to ask Rukia out. Besides, would you rather have her swooning over some guy you don't know and doesn't know why she's running off everyday to deal with 'things?' At least I know what she's doing so I won't be breaking her heart and breaking up with her because I think she's weird."

The smile on her face was slowly growing larger the more I spoke that answer. It was closing in on Cheshire Cat level when Yuzu sighed, making Isshin feel the need to tackle Karin once again.

"Oh, Masaki, we have just found our second son! And her I thought that Karin would never find someone because of her strong attitude and boyish ways!"

"Er'm right here yoo doofoos of ah father!" she yelled at him while kicking him in the face. Ichigo joined in, saying none of his sisters should date anyone like 'me.' Karin grabbed me by the wirst and sneak me out the front door. "Soree," she apologized.

I was honest with her, "Because I haven't seen them do anything like this before. It's actually what I expect now, walking through that door." Her grin returned, liking my response.

I added, "But, if you want me to leave and never come back, I'll be more than happy to walk away with a new found appreciation of my limbs intact and never come back." If it wasn't for a the smil...smirk (I never smile) on my face she probably would have hit me where I value my limbs most of all and stormed off. But, she knew I was joking, making that moment perfect. Perfect enough for me to lean forward this time and actually kiss her. It was right on her lips, sweet and...short because I turned my head and knocked noses. She yelped, pulling back to place her fingers on her sore nose.

"Oh dear Lord! I'm sorry Karin, are you ok? Here, let me take a look," I offered.

I softly pulled her fingers off her nose, bringing them down to her sides. I let go with my left hand to bring my hand back up to her face. TOuching her nose made her wince slightly again. "Ow," she complained.

"I am so sorry Karin. Really! I didn't try to, I swear! I mean..." I started rambling but she cut me off.

"You reelly suck ahht this den't yoo?" she smirked.

"Huh?"

"Honestly, eh would have thoot tha the great Capetain Toshiro Hitsahgaya wood have learned hah ta kiss after tame one, but no... I heve ta show him a seekond time!"

My brain finally caught up to what she was talking about. "Are...are you complaining that you ha...have to kiss me again?" I managed.

"I cald just breek up with yoo," I held my breath, "eef ya think that wood beh easier."

"No..." I stuttered.

"Yoo baka!" she exclaimed. she started to laugh until she realized her nose hurt when she tried that as well. "Ow! Stoopid nose." When she tried to reach up, I realized I was still holding her hand with my right. A blush started to creep on my cheeks, which only got stronger when I saw she was getting one too.

"Um...," she was the one stuttering now. But um was right.

So I decided to try again, she didn't seem to hate my first failure. I took a deep breath, and leaned forward. I felt my lips touch hers, which made her gasp. Ours lips were smooshed together now and instincts I didn't I know I had kicked in. My tounge reached forward, finding hers. They explored each other, along with both of our mouths. It was a battle we both wanted to win. Suddenly, the need for air took over and we broke it, panting inches from each other. My mind was going as berserk as my heart. How could I be over a hundred years old and felt pure and absolute bliss kissing this girl who was a fraction of my age? Is this what love was? It had to be, how could it get any better?

The sad thing was I knew how it could get worse, and it did. The door slammed open, revealing Isshin with a camera that flashed in both our faces. "Dehd!" she yelled before tackling him right back into the house before he could proclaim our kiss to the whole world. I glanced inside to see the girl I was heads over heels for beating up her ex-Captain father. I simply muttered "He'll walk it off... maybe," before heading to Orihime's house to lie to Matsumoto as to why I was late for dinner.

* * *

**Tell me if you like it or hate it!**


End file.
